plus one more
by dirty-icing
Summary: Jack couldn't go to Australia by himself to bring back his father. So he asked his sister, Tiffany, to come with him. What's a girl to do after crashing on an island, having to run from polar bears and smoke monsters, and hide from the island locals.
1. Chapter 1

**Plus one more**

**chapter one**

I've just recently (a week and a half ago) became a lost fan. I just finished watching all of the episodes and can't believe that I waited so long to watch it. To be honest, I though it was going to be dumb but now that i've watched it I love it.

So I just decided to do a story for the fun of it. I'm not really one to write about t.v shows, but since my "walking dead" stories turned out okay, I might as well do a "lost" story. So I hope you enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or have any thing to do with making such a great T.v. show. If I did, I would of made things differently.

**summary: **Jack couldn't go to Australia by himself to bring back his father. So he asked his sister, Tiffany, to come with him. What's a girl to do after crashing on an island, having to run from polar bears and smoke monsters, and hide from the island locals.

* * *

><p>It had been a real long day. Hell, it had been a long could of weeks since we crashed here on this damn island. And to think that we're getting rescued seems like a dream. We been here, on this island for 40-something days. A lot has happened since the first day. But today probably had to be the worst.<p>

Sawyer has all the guns from the hatch. Might not seem like a big deal, but it is. Him, out of all people just had to find away to play everyone into getting the guns. Not a surprise, I guess. Still, it's a bummer. I don't wanna have to go and ask nicely for a gun from Sawyer and look at that stupid smirk on his face.

I think I rather poke my eye out then ask anything from him. What a bastard. Mot only that, Sun was attacked. I still do think it was someone from our group. Why would it be the others? They gave us their word that they wouldn't do anything if we didn't cross that stupid invisible line. How grade school is that. Invisible line my ass.

"Hey, Tiffany," said Hurley interrupting my thoughts. "Look what I found." He was holding up some kind of manuscript with "Bad Twin" written on it.

"Where'd you get that, Hurley?"

"I found it. It's pretty awesome so far." He sat down next to me. "Oh, you don't mind me sitting here." I shook my head.

"Oh, no. I need the company. Wanna read it to me?"

"Yeah, sure." He flipped back to the first page, but before he could read, Sayid came walking over to us.

"Hey Hurley, Tiffany."

"Hey, check this out. I found a manuscript in one of the suitcases. It's like a mystery book."

"I want to show you something," Sayid said holding up a walkie talkie and some cord.

"Cool, you fixed it!"

"Fixed what," I asked.

"A walkie talkie that Bernard had."

"Well, we'll see." Sayid walked over to my side and gave me the walkie talkie. "Don't expect anything. The chances of getting a signal are slim at best." He finished putting his little invention into the sand, so that it would stand on its own. He sat down next to me and I gave him the walkie talkie. He pulled out the antenna and turned it on. There was static.

"Static's good, right," asked Hurley.

"No. Reception is good." He turned the nob so now that it was picking up a woman's voice.

"Wait, what's that?"

"It's Rousseau's signal. But this radio has a wider bandwidth." All of a sudden music came through.

"Did you hear that," I said getting excited. There was man talking now.

"_Up next...the Glenn Miller orchestra with "Moonlight Serenade." _The music started playing, which was a nice sound compared with all the voices I have to hear everyday from everyone and their drama.

"Do you hear how clear that is," said Hurley. "It's gotta be close, right." Sayid sighed.

"Radio waves at this frequency bounce off the ionosphere. They can travel thousands of miles."

"So it could be coming from anywhere then," I asked letting out a sigh. Sayid nodded.

"Or any time," said Hurley. Sayid and I both looked at Hurley. "Just kidding, dudes." I gave a light chuckle and shook my head while I continued to listen to the music. It was nice and calming to listen and watch the waves crash on the beach. It made me sleepy. My head was telling me that I needed to sleep before I passed out on the beach.

"Well, fellas, i'm going to call it a night," I said standing up. "Thanks for that, Sayid. I needed that."

"Your welcome. Goodnight, Tiffany."

"Night, tiff," said Hurley.

"Goodnight, guys." I made it to my tent and passed out on my makeshift bed with the song still playing in my head.

* * *

><p>I woke up a little later then usual. I just felt like sleeping in. I was tired and hadn't gotten enough sleep in the past few days. I decided to take a stroll through the jungle, hoping that there wouldn't be any surprises. Then out of no where, I heard footsteps. Damn, I just jinxed myself. But then I heard voices and it sound like it belonged to Ana Lucia and Sayid.<p>

And sure enough it was them.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing."

"Shhh," said Ana.

"Why," I whispered.

"Either you come or stay," she said as she continued to walk. I looked at Sayid and he motioned for me to follow. I shrugged since I didn't have anything better to do. I followed them for about five minutes before we stopped.

"See, there," Ana said pointing out Rousseau.

"Go back. I'll deal with this," said Sayid.

"What?"

"Go back, Ana Lucia. And don't tell anyone what you saw. You too Tiffany." Ana turned and walked away. I just stood there. "Bye, Tiffany."

"Hold up, buddy. I'm not going anywhere. You don't own the Island. I can walk where I want." He stared at me with an angry look in his eyes. "If you don't hurry up, you're gonna lose her."

"Fine," he said. "But don't get in the way. We followed Rousseau for only a few minutes. I had to really run to keep up with Sayid since I was really short and he decided to take long strides. We both stepped out in front of her, making her gasp in surprise.

"what are you doing here, Danielle?"

"Looking for you," she said. I widened my eyes in surprise. "Follow me." She started walking in the direction she was already heading. Sayid went ahead and so did I. No way was I going to walk back to camp be myself. We were far off from camp. I wasn't going to take a chance. We were following her for quite awhile.

"Where are we going?" She didn't answer Sayid. "You said you were looking for me. What was your plan; to hid in the woods, hoping I would pass you by?"

"I was going to wait until dark, then find you at your tent."

"Why." She stopped and looked around.

"We need to keep moving."

"Not until you tell me where we are moving to."

"Trust me," she said.

"The last time we met, you arrive to warn us the others were coming, which they weren't. In fact, it was a diversion to kidnap Claire's baby. So pardon me for not trusting you." She sighed and so did I. That story I didn't need to hear again.

"This place i am taking you both, there is something that will help you, something important. So trust." She handed her rifeal out to Sayid. "Take this." Sayid didn't move.

"Just take it already," I said. He still didn't move for a few more seconds. He then took it from her."

"If i'm lying, it's your's to use." He checked to see if there were any shots.

"How much further," he asked.

"Not far," she said then continued on. We walked for another ten minutes. Which seemed to be the longest ten minuted ever.

"How much further," I asked. "Danielle!"

"We're here."

"And where exactly is here?" Danielle bent down and moved from leaves out the way. She picked up a makeshift case that held arrows a crossbow. Where the heck did she get that?

"What is that for," asked Sayid. Before she said anything, there was a shot.

"Help me!" It startled me. "Hey, over here." It was a man's voice.

"Oh, boy," I said as Sayid went, almost running, in the direction of the voice. I followed after him to see who the voice belonged to.

"Wait," said Danielle, but we didn't pay her any attention.

"Help," cried the voice again.

"Hey, listen to me." We came to an area where a man was trapped in a net. You know, like how you see in the movies. This was so weird. I couldn't help but chuckle. It really caught me off guard. The guy had a hand sticking out, waving like a mad man.

"Help, hey. Over here."

"Now that's something you don't see everyday," I said. I guess the guy saw us, cause it seemed like he just got louder.

"Please, help me." Saryid ran over to the guy in the net.

"Don't believe a word he says," Danielle said running next to me. "He's one of them."

"I have no idea what she's talking about," the man said. "she's crazy."

"How long has he been up there?"

"Since last night," the man answered. "Please, just cut me down. My name is Henry Gale. I'm from Minnesota."

"If we showed you map, could you point out Minnesota. Or tell us what it's close by," I asked, getting a kick out of this. Does that make me a mean person. really, it's not something you see everyday.

"Please," he said practically begging. Oh, jeez. The guy was tugging on my heart strings. He looked scared and confused.

"He's lying," said Danielle.

"What are, a human lie detector," I said crossing my arms.

"No, but he is lying."

"I"m going to cut him down." Sayid took out a knife the size of my head. Seriously, where do these guys pack this stuff?

"Don't"

"Thank you," said the man, known as Henry. If that is his name.

"You're making a serious mistake." Sayid continued to cut and the man in the net came down and hit the ground pretty hard. That's gotta hurt. Sayid ran over to him. I just stayed put in case this guy had a gun or something and killed us all. Or unless he had ninja skills and takes the gun from Sayid.

"It's okay, you're alright." The guy, Henry, struggled out of the net, breathing like he was being chased. It's not that serious, jeez. Sayid was helping him get out while Danielle was messing around with her crossbow. Henry was free and took a look at Danielle and looked like he shit his pants. I probably would too.

"Oh, no. Oh,no." Henry took off running. He passed by me in a hurry.

"Danielle, don't," shouted Sayid. Too late. She shoot him and he fell to the ground. It went through his shoulder. I winced as he grunted. Now that's got to hurt. I didn't waste any time. I ran over to him to see if he was hanging in there. Sayid came following after me.

He wasn't moving, but he was breathing.

"You could have killed him," said Sayid looking around where the arrow was in his back.

"If I wanted to kill him, I would of killed him," she simply said.

"you shot this man with no provocation."

"He _is _one of them," she shot back with so much certainty in her eyes and for some reason I believed her.

"How do you know," I asked her.

"I just know. Tie him up. You should take him to your doctor. He's no good to you dead." I stood up as Sayid and Danielle tied him up.

"And then what?"

"You talk to him, Sayid. As I recall, that's what you do. But know this. He will lie. For a long time, he will lie." I helped Sayid put Henry on his shoulder so he could carry him. His hands and feet were tied together to there wouldn't be a chance of him trying to run.

"Bye, Danielle. See you when we see you." She nodded. I followed after Sayid wondering how the man he was carrying was going to change our lives. If Danielle was right, and he is one of them, then I hoped to God that things wouldn't end badly. No jinxes this time.

* * *

><p>So, tell me what you think. Liked it, loved it, didn't like it. Whatever it is, just review please. It would mean a lot. And if you haven't noticed, this is a benoc story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Plus one more**

**chapter two**

Didn't get many reviews, but that's okay. Thank you Darwin for reviewing.

* * *

><p>It wasn't too far of a walk back to the hatch. Only took about 15 minutes. Probably because Sayid was half way running the whole time. We made it to the hatch without the Henry guy waking up. I opened the door to let them in.<p>

"Stay here while I go and get John." I nodded as he went to the backroom where the beds were. I looked at Henry. He looked pitiful, just lying there with that arrow in his shoulder. Looked pretty nasty. I wondered if Jack would be able to take care of it for him so it wouldn't get infected. He started making noises and moaning from the pain. Sayid came back into the room with John. John squated down to get a closer look at him.

"Minnesota, huh," said John.

"That's the question isn't it." Henry start to move more and finally he opened his eyes.

"Wh..where am I?"

"Who are you," asked Sayid.

"Henry. Henry Gale. Ow, my back." He looked freaked out.

"Should we go get Jack," I asked.

"In a second. We're going to take it out, but first I want you to relax." Henry gave a little shake trying not to move to much.

"How did you get here?"

"Four months ago, we crashed. My wife and I."

"Crashed in what?"

"In a balloon. We were trying to cross the pacific." I raised my eyebrows and looked at John. He looked at me with surprise in his eyes then looked at Sayid. Who in their right mind would travel in a balloon across the ocean.

"Well, where's your wife," I asked. He gave out a little gasp.

"She died. She got...she got sick three weeks ago. We were staying in a cave off the beach." He was breathing really hard trying to keep calm. "My shoulder! At least untie my arms!"

"What the hell is going on here," asked Jack coming in the room. Well no need to go get him.

"Look at what we found," I said pointing to Henry.

"Rousseau trapped him in the jungle. She believes he's an other." Jack took off his backpack and sat it down.

"An "other" what," asked Henry very confused to what we were talking about it seemed. Which is weird. If he's been here for four months he should have ran into someone already. We did and we didn't even know he was already living here.

"You shot him with an arrow," said Jack walking over to him.

"Do I have a bow," asked Sayid being sarcastic. I rolled my eyes and gave a little laugh, but hid it with a cough.

"Hey, hey, you with me? What, you were just gonna let him bleed to death?" Jack got some stuff rom his pack and brought it over to Henry.

"I was trying to get honest answers while he was able to give them and his wound is far from life-threatening."

'We should let Jack treat him first, then get our answers," said John finally saying something.

"Jack, do not untie him," said Sayid. I wonder why. Did he he really think Henry was really an other. Yeah I believe that Danielle was really an other, but Sayid it's sometimes hard to get him to believe anything. John walked over to the other side of the room and so did Sayid. I watched as Jack went to work to get the arrow out of Henry's shoulder. I thought I was going to be sick.

I don't even like watching this stuff on T.V, but here it was right in front of my face. I wasn't about to faint, but i sure was wincing with every grunt Henry gave. Jack finally got the arrow out before Henry passed out, probably from the pain.

"Tiffany go get me some more towels, would ya?"

"Sure, why not." I got up and went to the bathroom. I found two towels and a wash cloth and went back to take to Jack. "Here," I said putting them down. I sat down next to Henry.

"So, is this where you were?"

"What?"

"With Sayid and Rousseau."

"Yeah, what's the problem," I asked crossing my arms.

"I thought I told you not to be going off unless i'm with you.."

"I'm not a baby. I'm 29 years old, even though I don't like to admit it, but I am."

"Yeah and what if something had happened?"

"Well Sayid was there."

"Sayid isn't thinking clearly. If you remember, Shannon just died not too long ago. If something..anything had happened, he'd only be encouraged by his anger."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Did he say anything while you were treat..." said Sayid, being cut off by a solid 'no' from Jack.

"No, no he didn't. He was in shook."

"We can't just leave him layin' here, Jack. People will see him and create a panic."

"Yeah, well where do you think we should put him?"

"I say we put him in the armory. It's secure."

"Better to err on the side of safety,Jack." Jack looked at me and I just shrugged.

"Okay, for now." The three of them picked him up and took him over to the armory. I went over with them to open the door, but John stepped in and said he had it. I just put my hands up in defeat knowing how he didn't like anyone helping him. They put him on the floor.

"Pull that cot in here," Jack said. "He shouldn't be on his back.

"Good idea." Jack and John walked out the room and Sayid pulled the door shut. What the hell?

"Sayid," said Jack walking back over to the armory. "Hey, what the hell are you doing? Sayid!" Jack was pounding on the door, but it still was opening. Jack tried the combination but it wasn't opening.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't want me to open the door, huh," I said.

"Sayid, open the door! Answer me, damn it!"

"Jack," said John.

"Why isn't this combination working, John? Did you change it?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you do that?"

"Yeah, why would you," I said butting in.

"Tiffany, I got this."

"You're raising an army," John simply stated. "And why you didn't ask me to help, well that's your business, but there's only one reason to raise an army, Jack, and that's because we're at war." I went over to the booth to sit down. This was starting to be too much. Who knew crashing on an island would lead to so much drama. This is insane and not to mention annoying. Everyone thinks they're entitled to do anything they want or they own everything they come in contact with.

Jack was pacing in front of the door, listening to any sounds that might come from behind the door.

"We should get this cleaned up, Jack, before someone comes and sees it." I went over and started picking up the blood stained towels. Gross. Nasty. I hated touching someone else's blood. Jack came over to help.

"Give you a hand," said John. Jack didn't say anything. I sighed. I wasn't mad that John had changed the combination. I could care less, but I didn't want Sayid beating up on someone just in case there was the possibility he was telling the truth.

"We got it John," I said putting the towels in the washing machine. I'd just deal with them later.

"Jack, I know this is..."

"Shut up." Jeez, Jack must really be mad. And probably will be for the rest of the week, as usual.

"Don't worry John," I said patting his shoulder. "He'll get over it."

"where are the pliers," asked Jack. John didn't say anything.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," I said. "John, you have to open that door."

"I can't do that, Tiffany."

"Well, why the hell not. This isn't the war. He shouldn't be in there interrogating someone. Open the door. Jack, tell him to open the door. Open the door, John." Sayid started to yell about burring someone you loved and I knew he was losing it.

"John," I shouted. Sayid started yelling some more, but this time I heard Henry's voice pleading. You could hear the punches being delivered.

"Sayid," Jack yelled. We both ran over to the door of the armory.

"Sayid, you open this door now, or you're gonna be in big trouble," I yelled pounding on the door.

"Jack."

"Open it," Jack told John. "Open it now."

"Jack, this has to happen." Jack grabbed John by the shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"You open that damn door, you understand me! Open it!"

"No." I gave out a frustrated sigh. Poor Henry. He was getting beat up by Sayid and we couldn't get to him. The alarm came on telling us that we need to push that stupid button. Jack looked back at me then back to John. John tried to get free, but Jack held him steadily.

"You wanna push the button, then open the door." The alarm started blasting. "It's under a minuet now, John. You better think fast."

"You wouldn't."

"What, I wouldn't what.?"

"If we don't...you would risk everyone's lives?"

"Yes," I shouted. "Now, just open the door!" I looked back, it was at 27 seconds. John was still trying to get away, but Jack wasn't moving.

"Okay,okay. Right, 15, left..."

"You think i'm stupid? You open it!" Jack pushed John toward the door. John went fast as hell to put in the combination. Jack opened the door and pulled Sayid away from Henry.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's enough, Sayid!" Henry was on the floor practically sobbing while Sayid was trying to get away from Jack so he could lay into him some more.

"He's lying!"

"I'll tell you whatever you want!"

"He's lying, he's lying!" Jack pulled him out.

"That's enough." Jack closed the door to the armory. Sayid looked like he was going to kill someone. I sat down on the couch. Sayid Finally calmed down enough.

"What the hell was that?"

"He's lying. He is one of them."

"Yeah? Did he tell you that?"

"No." Sayid looked down at the floor.

"Then how do you know?"

"Because I do. He is one of them." Jack grabbed some cloth and some p

"I think that's what Rousseau thought about you once, Sayid. She strapped you down and she shocked you all because she thought you were one of them."

"He is," said John coming into the room. "He is one of them." Jack looked at me probably wanting me to back him up.

"He could be. Danielle said he is one of them. I mean she's been here for a very long time. She could of ran into him some where on the island. But we just don't know." Jack sighed.

"No one touches him till we know for sure he is an..other."

"Here, let me," I said.

"Tiffany.."

"Jack please. If he is an other, i'm sure he wont try to kill after he got a taste of Sayid. Now, all he is going to be doing is calculating what to do next and what to say and how to act. He wont do anything to bring harm...just yet."

"Fine. But if he touches you, he'll be dead."

"Jack," I said sighing. "Now open it." John went over to the door and put in the combo. "That's for doing something on the first time of being asked." I walked in and of course no one shut the door.

"I"ll be back," said Jack. "Here." Jack gave me the supplies and I went in. Henry was laying on the floor just staring at me.

"You know for someone who just got beat, you look okay." Just looked at me with those big blue eyes of his. He hardly blinked. I almost forgot why I was in here because his stare was so intense.

"I'm just gonna clean your face up a bit, okay? And to untie you. If you promise not to do anything."

"I..I promise."

I went over to him to untie his hands. I felt a little chill go up my spine as I untied him. But I didn't let it show.

"I don't understand," he said rubbing his wrist and looking at the floor.

"Don't understand what," I said wetting the rag with water.

"Why..why are you all calling me an other." I sighed.

"It's complicated. Now be still." I wiped off his face with the rag, trying to be careful. Did I mention how much I hate touching other people's blood. I wiped around his eyes, then his cheeks, and around where his lip was cut. I never really done this before, treating someone's wounds as small as they were. It was different. I couldn't stop staring at his lips. I know, i'm weird. I just pretended that I was just looking at them to wipe the blood away.

"How?"

"You mean, you've been here for awhile but you've never seen other people on this island?" He shook his head no.

"We, my wife and I, would hardly leave the cave. When we did, we didn't go out far."

"Wow, and you've lived for this long? Jeez." I took out some salve and put it on the cuts that were on his face.

"Well, that should about do it. Here, you can have the rest of this water if or when you get thirsty."

"I got the cot," said Jack pulling the little thing to the door. "You done? No stitches?" I shook my head.

"Nope, just minor cuts." I stood up ready to get out of there before I could embarrass myself. "He's all yours." If there was one thing I got from him, it was that he wasn't stupid. The way his eyes were and the way he had his head to the side made him look as though he was thinking. I had to be careful if I was going to try and get a confession out of him. He seems..smart. Too smart. And I had to make sure I wasn't going to get played.

There was one way I could get him to talk, if my suspensions are correct. I'll just have to find out tomorrow when I see _her._

* * *

><p>Hmmmmmm. I wonder who <em>her <em>could be? I'll give you a hint, she's helped a couple of people escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Plus One More**

**chapter 3**

Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter will be up soon.

* * *

><p>I barely got any sleep lats night. All I could think about was him, Henry. We already had a confrontation with an other. I just wondered if Henry was one of them. I got up, almost hitting my head on the bunk above me. Soon it was going to be my turn to push the button. I only volunteered to push the button because it gave me something to do. Then again I felt sorry for John because not a whole lot of people wanted to bother with the button.<p>

"Hey, Jack. What ya doing?"

"Just fixing _him _something to eat."

"Well aren't you nice. You never fixed anything for me." Jack chuckled.

"Well, you never asked and your capable of making something to eat for yourself." Jack put a piece of meat on a plate next to some mashed potatoes.

"Alright John, i'm going in," said Jack. John went over with Jack to the armory with a book in hand. I took advantage of the time and made my way out the door of the hatch so I could avoid the question, "where are you going?"

I was making my way toward a little lake area that Kate was talking about. It wasn't more than 10 minutes away from the hatch. It's where I would meet her then go some where where they couldn't find us. I knew there were other people, lots more here after Ethan died, killed by Charlie. That's when I met _her _a few days after Ethan's death.

_flashback_

_Tiffany walked through the woods of the island hoping to find more fruit to pick from the trees. She wanted to find some oranges since she hardly saw any of them closer to camp. It was almost sunset and decided to look for five more minutes before heading back. She didn't really want to be in the woods by herself after dark since the incident with Ethan. _

_There was movement in the bushes and the sound of a twig snapping. Tiffany instantly stopped moving , even held her breath. She heard movement again. It didn't seem to notice her. She stayed perfectly still, ready to attack in case need be. She was a head, a human head pop from the bushes. She almost let out a scream, but was stopped when she was tackled to the ground._

_Tiffany started to struggle, trying to kick and punch at whoever had her. The person kept telling her to be quiet. It sounded female. It was a female. A teenager as a matter of fact. _

_"What would a teen be doing out here," she thought. Tiffany stopped moving after she heard more voices. They were men, from what she could tell. The voices finally faded away. The girl got up off of Tiffany and tried to help her up._

_"I got it," Tiffany whispered, not wanting to draw attention to herself. _

_"Sorry for jumping you," said the teen. "I didn't want to get caught." Tiffany raised her eyebrow._

_"Caught?" The teen nodded at her._

_"Yeah. The pregnant woman, is she okay. Did she make it back?"_

_"Claire? Yeah sh..she's fine. How do you know about her?" Tiffany was far more confused. She didn't know if she could trust the teenage girl or give her the benefit of the doubt. _

_"I helped her escape. They, my people were going to cut out her baby and kill her." The teen girl shifted, keeping her guard up in case the the woman tried to attack her._

_"Oh, I wondered how found her way back to camp. That Ethan guy seemed really serious to take and keep her. And if you're an other too, then you must know he's dead." The teen nodded her head, with a slightly sad look on her face. _

_"Alex," said the teen._

_"What?"_

_"My name is Alex." Alex held out her hand for Tiffany to shake._

_"Tiffany." They shook hands._

* * *

><p>I made it to the small lake and sat down, waiting for her. It was a little after noon and I knew she would be here soon. Before she comes out, she usually checks to make sure no one else from the plane is around. She was smart for her age. She was 16 and a lot brighter then I was when I was 16.<p>

"It's clear," I heard a voice say. I got up and went towards it. I went trough the bushes to a little clearing and saw her standing there with a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter with you, Alex?"

"I need to know."

"Know what?" Alex walked closer to me.

"Do you have a man with you? Um, did you capture a man?" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, why?" She looked everywhere but my face.

"My dad, no one has seen him for four days and I hear that you took him." I sighed and rubbed my temple.

"Is he a short, big-blue eyed, brown haired man? Late 30s early 40s?"

"Yes."

"Oh, yeah. Caught him in a trap. We've had him for two days now." Alex let out a sigh and crossed her arms and sat down.

"I didn't think you'd be this worried by the way you talk about your dad." She shrugged.

"He's still my dad."

"Yeah, I hear ya," I said sitting down next to her. "He keeps saying his name is Henry Gale and how he crashed on this island in a hot air balloon. do you know anything about that?" She let out a half laugh.

"Not really. I just know that he left and he didn't tell me why. Said it was just business." I rested my chin in my hand.

"Business, huh? Wonder what he's really after."

"You're not going to tell are you," she asked looking at me with big eyes. I shook my head.

"No,I wont. Promise." I gave her a small smile. She really was a good kid and I trusted her. "He really is convincing, you know."

"Well, he is good a manipulating people. All he ever does is lie. Whatever he tells you, don't believe it. He's real dangerous." I let out a laugh.

"What?"

"Don't let his appearance fool you." I nodded, trying to picture Henry gale as a dangerous person. Which reminds me.

"What is his real name, Alex?"

"Ben." She drew shapes into the dirt.

"Ben," I repeated. "Short for Benjamin?" She nodded.

"Yup, Benjamin Linus. I better get going before they realize i'm gone." We both stood up and I gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. We're taking...decent care of him. Might be a little banged up, but he's fine. We're not starving him."

"I'm not worried for him. I'm worried for you and your people. See you later, Tiffany." With that, she left. Back to where ever it was the others lived. What did she mean, she's worried for us? What do we have to be worried about? Why did she half to tell me that? Now I have to go back to camp with that and keep it to myself. Jeez.

* * *

><p>Wonder how Tiffany is going to handle all this information.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Plus One More**

**chapter four**

thank you for reviewing and reading. I really wish they would do another season of lost...I would be so happy. It could just be a spin off or something.

* * *

><p>I made my way back to the stupid hatch. I was in the mood for something sweet. I always am, but I really, really wanted something sweet right now. I walked in to shattering and pounding.<p>

"John! What the hell is wrong with you," I yelled. "In case you haven't noticed, people like to eat off a plate." He stood there with his hands on his hips looking around.

"It's..it's nothing. Just lost my balance and, and these went flying every where," he said demonstrating. Then I remembered what Alex said.

"Oh, I see," I said crossing my arms. "He said something to you, didn't he." I pointed to the armory so he knew who I was talking about.

"Seriously, John. You gotta stop taking what people say to heart. What did he say?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh right, sorry. I forgot that you're a guy and don't like to talk about how you feel. My bad. And i'm not cleaning this up," I said walking over to the pantry to look for some cookies. Seriously though, I really want to know what "Henry" said to John to make him so angry. I should go ask, John probably wouldn't let me go in there. I shrugged. No harm in trying. I grabbed some generic oreos and went back out over to John.

"Favor. Can you open the armory so I can go in?" John continued to pick up pieces of dishes.

"John?"

"Jack wont..."

"Jack can't tell me what to do. He may be my brother, but he is not the boss of me. Why should you care if Jack knew you let me in?" John got this look in his eyes. So that's what our dear "Henry" talked about to him.

"Are you gonna let me in or not?"

"Okay, okay. Just be careful." We walked over to the armory.

"I'll yell if I need you." He opened the door. Henry looked up to see who was entering. I gave him a small smile. A smile that said "I know something about you." John closed the door behind me. I had a pocket knife in my back pocket just in case.

"Hi, _Henry. _How's it going?"

"I'm locked up in this room. How do you think it's going?" I rolled my eyes and sat down on the cot, giving us enough space. I opened the cookies, the smell of them hitting my nostrils. I almost forgot I was in the room with Henry. Sweets are my weakness.

"What one? Promise I didn't poison them."

"I'm not one for sweets." I shrugged.

"Bummer. So Henry, Why are you here." He gave me a calculating look before he answered.

"I don't know. I told you people many times. I came in..."

"In a hot air balloon, yes we know," I said cutting him off. I gave a grunt. this story was so annoying since I found out the truth. "You're killing me here. You and I both know you didn't come here in some dumb balloon. You don't look stupid so i'm betting you wouldn't be stupid enough to travel across the ocean in a giant balloon." He looked at me with those big eyes like he was trying to read my thoughts.

"I don't know what you people don't get?" I decided to go a different approach.

"Let me tell you a story, _Henry. _These others you keep hearing about from us. Well we think they're dangerous. So much stuff has happened that we don't understand. Some things are clear and some things are not. Well, I did meat one. Another one besides the one that we killed." I let that sink for a moment, to see if it hit a nerve. He just looked at me to go on. Damn him. He should go to Hollywood.

"No one knows I meet another one. A girl. Young, about 16." Henry moved a little so that he sat a little straighter. He moved an inch closer, like a curious person would. I didn't let him know that I was paying attention to his movements. Now that I had his attention, I kept going.

"She's really pretty and kind of taller than me. I see her once in awhile and we talk. I mean we're on a first name bases. Which is kind of weird, since these others try to kill and bully us. But she seems sweet, though I wouldn't put it past her if she retaliated. Then again I could do the same to her." He moved again.

"Would you." I waited a few seconds before answering to build tension.

"Naw. I already promised her that I wouldn't tell any one about her. I wouldn't want them trying to chase a 16 year old girl through the woods. Know what i'm saying," I said giving a small smile.

"And how would you know she wouldn't ambush you? The way you talk about these...others, I would think that you'd be scared."

"Well I trust her, Henry. You do know what trust is? By the way, your name. You don't look like a Henry."

"Oh?"

"You look like a...Ben." His eyes stayed on me like they were stuck. I mentally prepared myself in case he would attack me.

"Huh? I never had someone say that to me." It took all my power not to tackle him. He just wont freaking crack. I sighed.

"You're a tough one to crack _Henry Gale _from Minnesota. That's okay. I know the truth, but no need to worry. I wont say anything...for now. Well about you, not the girl cause they'd be on my ass for not saying anything." I popped a whole cookie in my mouth.

"Sure you don't want one?"

"Like I said, i'm not one for sweets."

"Your loss, buddy." I got up and put a cookie on his knee. "Just in case. I'll look forward to seeing you again. Maybe next time we can get a little action going on in here, if you know what i'm saying."

"I..I just lost my wife."

"Oh, right," I said rolling my eyes. "Your imaginary wife. How could I forget." I knocked on the door to signal to John that I was done.

"And stop messing with John. The guys already on edge. Next time you do it, I might just have to punish you," I said with a wink. The door opened up and I walked out. "Bye." I gave a little smirk. If he can play games, well so can I.

* * *

><p>yay. done with another chapter. Now I feel like watching Lost again. please review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Plus one More**

**chapter five**

Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm trying to update this every week. It seems like I just updated yesterday, but its been a little over a week.

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Today had been a busy morning. Finding out that Sun was pregnant was a big shocker. She didn't look too happy about it. Then again, finding out your pregnant on an island, I wouldn't be too thrilled. Any way I can't have kids, so I don't really have the problem of an 'not planned' kid. Though it tears me up inside, I couldn't wait to grow up and have a bunch of children, but then I find out that I can't even have one.<p>

"Tiffany? Tiffany are you okay."

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just thinking." Jack and I were walking back to the hatch after Jack talked to Sun about the pregnancy. Jack stopped me and turned me around to look at him.

"You'll be fine. Just, don't think about it too much, okay?" I nodded.

"Okay."

"I'll make you some pancakes," Jack said putting his arm around me as we continued walking.

"There's pancake mix." He nodded.

"Well why didn't anyone tell me," I said practically dragging him. The talk of pancakes made me hungry.

I sat down at the table as I watched Jack cook me up some grub. The alarm for the numbers started again, but was gone within five seconds. The noise was so annoying. I just wanted to break the computer. John sat next to me with a bowl of Dharma flakes. What ever it was called.

"You know there's a seat over there," I said pointing to the empty seat across from us.

"This is my seat." I rolled my eyes. "And someone else is going to sit there." Right as he said that Jack came around the corner with..._Henry. _I looked down at the table and smirked.

"What's the computer for," our dear old Henry asked. As if he didn't know.

"Nothing," said Jack, still thinking very little of the computer. I watched him as he sat down in front of John. He looked my way for a split second, then to john. I crossed my arms and kept a smile on my face.

"Cereal. Where did you guys get cereal?"

"It was down here all along. The pantry's full of food."

"How old is it?"

"Probably as old as you," I said blankly. He looked around in question.

"You guys don't know much, huh? I mean i'd be asking all kinds of questions about all this stuff down here. You guys don't even seem that curious." Jack came over and put a plate full of pancakes in front of me along with syrup.

"Do you want the cereal or not," asked Jack, annoyed.

"this must be my reward for good behavior, huh?" I rolled my eyes. I poured a whole bunch of syrup over my pancakes, almost drowning them.

"Careful, Tiffany. You don't want to end up with more cavities," Jack said joking.

"Jack, i'm 30, not five," I said in a singing voice, eyeing down my pancakes. Jack gave a light 'hmmm.'

"Drawing that map for Ana must of paid off," said Henry. We all started at him like he was nuts.

"What map," asked John.

"To my balloon," Henry said simply. I could tell he had a little smirk behind what he had said. I continued to eat my pancakes.

"Did you know?"

"No!"

"Don't look at me, I don't talk to her like that."

"Wow, you guys must have some real trust issues." Henry had a hint of a smile. John narrowed his eyes at him. "Guess it makes sense she didn't tell you. I mean, with the two of you fighting all the time." I almost burst out laughing. This guy was a piece of work. He seriously had some balls, cause the next thing he said surprised me.

"Course if I was one of them, these people you seem to think are your enemies, What would I do? Hmm, there'd be no balloon. So i'd draw a map to a real secluded place, like a cave...good place for a trap."

Jack looked like he was ready to punch the guy and John was really trying to analyze what Henry was saying. Me, I was just eating my pancakes, since I already knew the truth, but was really trying to hold back to say something.

"And when your friends got there, a whole bunch of my people would be waiting for them. Then they'd use them to trade for me. I guess it's a good thing i'm not one of them, huh?" Did he seriously think he could just say that and Jack and John wouldn't do anything.

Henry chuckled then asked of he had any milk.

"Aww hell no," I said. Jack slammed a book on the table.

"Draw a map to your balloon."

"I was joking. I was making a joke." Jack didn't say anything, just looked at him. "There's nothing out there but my balloon. I was just frustrated. It was a stupid thing to say. I'm sorry."

"You can say that again."

"It's too late, Jack. She's long gone by now." I nodded, agreeing with John.

"So what's done is done."

"Hell yeah," I said thinking about what Henry said. If he is Alex's dad, I wouldn't put it past him. Jack sighed.

"Put him back in the armory," said Jack, then he grabbed his pack and walked out.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that," asked Henry.

"Remember what I said, John," I said in a whisper. Does John ever listen, no. John grabbed Henry by the collar and half dragged him to the armory.

"John," I said getting up and following them.

"John, i'm sorry."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said moving past John and into the room. "Just ten minutes." John shut the door saying something about only five minutes. When the door was shut, I gave Henry a shove.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I..I told you, I was just frustrated."

"No, no you're not. I know what you're trying to do, _Ben." _

"That's not my na..."

"Well, i'm calling you that. You're pushing me to tell everyone who you really are." I crossed my arms and looking at him trying to kill him with my eyes. He didn't say anything, just walked closer to her. I didn't move. There was no way I was going to back down.

"Wouldn't you then have to tell them about the girl you meet up with? What would they say? What would they think?"

"Oh, I'd find a way around that. I'd think you'd like that since she is...your family." He didn't hesitate to grab my arms and push me up against the wall.

"Tell me. What's stopping me from killing you and waiting for John to come in so I could snap his neck and break out of here?" I was trying so hard not to show the pain on my face. He was stronger then he looked.

"Cause you came here for something. I don't know what it is, but i'm pretty sure i'll find out soon enough. And also if she knew you killed me, my guess is she'd probably be pretty pissed. From the look of things you two don't have much of a relationship right now." The grip on my arms loosened a bit, but he didn't let go.

"One more minuet," I heard John say.

"Awww look, he's trying to tear us apart. I thought we had something going on." We heard John start messing with the lock. Henry let me go and stepped away.

"If you do escape, tell Alex I said hi," I said right before John opened the door. "That wasn't much of a warning, John." He stepped aside to let me pass and stared down Henry. I turned around and gave a small wave. He just had that stupid look on his face like he didn't know what was happening.

"John..." John closed the door in his face. I don't see how Henry could just put up with all this. He should of just stayed where ever it is he came from.

* * *

><p>Yay. another chapter done. I know Ben may seem a little out of character, but i'm doing the best I can.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Plus one More**

**chapter six**

Wow, it has certainly been awhile since I have updated. I've been really focusing on my other story that I really forgot about this one. Thank you for those who have reviewed.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of hours since I left the hatch. I had been watching Jack beat everyone in poker. They were playing for fruit. Who does that, the again we were on an island. Jack and Sawyer were left playing.<p>

Hurley, Kate, and I were standing by someone's tent watching them play.

"Who you think is gonna win," I asked.

"I"m betting Jack," said Kate. "He seems to know what he's doing." I nodded my head, agreeing.

"Dude, he's like...the master," Hurley said as he looked on with wonder. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"If Jack doesn't win, Sawyer wont let him forget get," I said crossing my arms.

"Hey, what's going on," asked Libby walking up. Jack put another Mango on the makeshift table.

"Jack and Sawyer are finally gonna beat each other up." Hurley had the binoculars now and was looking through them.

"Or worse," I stated.

"Here, let me see," Libby said reaching for the binoculars. Hurley gave them to her without hesitation. Two more people came up to join and watch. I didn't know there names. In fact I don't think I knew half the people here. I see them around, but that's it. I really don't want to take the time to get to know anyone here then I already have.

"Looks like game over," Libby said laughing. Sawyer looked like he wanted to strangle someone which was funny as hell. He always makes these funny faces when he gets mad or upset. Now there was nothing to do. The sun was starting to set. I wanted to take a short nap, but knew I would be awake during the night. The joys of not having internet.

"Looks like someones kicked off their high horse," Kate said walking towards Sawyer. Probably going to go tease him.

"Anyone up for a game of tic tac toe," I asked sitting down on the ground.

"Sure," voiced Libby and Hurley. We played for about an hour with other people joining in every so often. It was close to dark and I had to go to the bathroom, and sure as hell wasn't going to go in the woods.

"Potty break. Ya'll can keep playing. I'll be a couple of minutes."

"Can't you just go in the woods," asked Hurley.

"Hurley, please. If we have a working bathroom, then i'm going to take the time to walk over there." I stared heading for the hatch when Jack stopped me.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"The hatch."

"Okay. I'll be over there in a couple of minutes," he said dumping his shoes of sand. "You don't need a torch?"

"I can make it there before it gets too dark. I really have to pee," I said jogging off. I hated walking in the woods by myself, but then again i'd like to be alone so I could think. Being surrounded by the same people got annoying. Sometimes I could get along with them and sometimes I couldn't.

I was at the hatch in a couple of minutes. I walked in and to my surprise there was John sitting on the couch with a bleeding leg and 'Henry' was standing next to him.

"Ahhh! John what happened to you," I said rushing over wondering why 'Henry' was out of the room.

"Had a little trouble," John said trying to get comfortable.

"Trouble? As in..."

"There were these doors that came down and blocked in the living area and I couldn't get to the computer. I let Henry out to help lift the door and then my leg got stuck underneath it," John explained.

"What the hell are you sticking your leg under doors for? Don't you ever watch tv? Stuff like this always happens."

"Well, sorry i'm not up to date on media."

"No, it's just common sense. I'm surprised that you're still here," I said squinting my eyes at 'Henry.'

"John trusted me not to leave," he said smoothly. I crossed my arms. I was about to say something before Jack stormed in followed by Sayid who had a gun pointed at our dear 'Henry.'

"Get away from them!"

"Wait. You don't..."

"Step back right now," Sayid said in a deadly tone.

"No, Sayid it's okay." Kate, Charlie, and Ana Lucia all came into the room. Looks like she didn't have any problems.

"I said get away," Jack said again pushing 'Henry' up against the wall. I was trying to understand what was happening.

"It's alright. I let him out. There was some kind of lockdown or something. He was helping me." John was trying to explain to Jack, but Jack of course wasn't having it.

"Couldn't you find my balloon?"

"Yeah, we found it," said Ana.

"We did find your balloon Henry Gale. Exactly how you described it." Sayid stopped pointing the gun at Henry. "We also found the grave that you described. Your wife's grave. The grave you said you dug with your bare hands. Everything you talked about was all there."

"Damn, Sayid. Just say what you have to say already," I said. I wanted to know what was happening and Sayid was taking forever to get to the main point. He gave out a huff.

"I did not believe you," Sayid said while looking at me, then looked back to Henry. "So I dug up that grave. And found that there was not a woman inside. There was a man." I almost gasped. I guess Rousseau was right about him lying. We all looked at the thing Sayid was holing in his hand. It was Minnesota's driver's license belonging to a guy named Henry Gale. Fake Henry looked nothing like the real Henry. Not even close.

Well, Ben, as I should say now, was going to have a very hard rough time. I can only imagine what's going to happen to him.

* * *

><p>Finally done with this chapter. I don't know why, but it took me a few days to write it. I kept getting distracted and doing other things at once. Next chapter I will try to post next week.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Plus one More**

**chapter seven**

Here I am with another chapter. Time pasted by so fast, i didn't know it was that long since I updated.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where is everyone going," I asked. I was walking through the woods when a whole bunch of people pasted by me.<p>

"They found something," shouted Sun. What on earth would get everyone so worked up. I ran in the direction everyone was running in. I almost stopped in my tracks. There was this big thing piled with food. I ran toward it and the first thing I saw was a box of chocolate chip cookies. I hurried and grabbed the box.

"Where did this come from," asked Libby.

"Who cares," I said grabbing all the sweets I could find and the occasional can of fruit or some crackers. I had my back pack on, so I was stuffing it all in there.

"Locke said some kind of doors trapped him in the hatch," Charlie said. "Maybe it was because of this. So no one else would see who dropped it. Any of you guys see a plane last night?"

"Yeah, I saw it tattoo," came Sawyer's smart ass remark. "Just decided not to tell."

I put my hand on a box of frosted flakes. So did someone else.

"You better back up off this box of cereal," I said.

"I saw it first," the woman snapped at me.

"Yeah, well I put my hand on it first. So, go get your own." I snatched the box up and put it I my bag. It seemed that everybody was fighting over the food. Sawyer got up on the pile of food.

"You guys are like locusts. How about a little order?"

"You're one to talk," I shouted at him.

"Shouldn't we let someone a little bit more trustworthy take care of this," suggested Charlie.

"Like you, baby-napper."

"No. Like Hurley. Why not Hurley? He's done it before. He can do it again."

"No," shouted Hurley. "No way."

"why not," I asked.

"Not me! No, not again! No!"

"Hey, hey. How about no one's in charge, okay," said Libby. "I'm sure everyone can manage to just take what they need."

"Great plan, moonbeam. After that we can sing "kumbaya" and to trust falls."

"Sawyer," I said looking up at him.

"What," he mouthed. I rolled my eyes and continued looking for the good stuff. You know, like sweets. I grabbed all I could for me and some stuff for Jack since he was at the hatch and wasn't here. I zipped up my bag and made my way to the hatch. It seemed kind of weird going there. It wasn't the same since they all found out that Henry wasn't really Henry.

Only i knew his real name. At least till Ben would let them know his real name. If he ever will. He's seems like a real stubborn person. I would miss our little talks in his little holding cell. I couldn't go in there. Jack's orders. It wouldn't have been fun anyway since he was tied up. Didn't have the use of his hands, and probably wouldn't for a while unless he started talking.

I walked into the hatch. John was laying down. His leg looked sick. It was swollen and was colored black and blue around the area where it had been punctured.

"How's it going?"

"I can't walk. How do you think it's going."

"Someone is grumpy. It's not the end of the world you know."

"Sorry, I just... it's complicated."

"Well, I'm not here for you to tell me all your problems. Just know that I'm here to help and give you a hand once in a while."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Where's Jack? I brought him some food."

"He went to tell the others that we got one of them," said Ana Lucia, sitting on the couch. John got up with his crutches and walked over to her.

"I want to talk to him."

"I don't think that's on today's program."

"Well, all due respect, Ana Lucia, but I don't care what you think. Five minutes. I earned five minutes with him. She sighed and gave in.

"Fine. Five minutes." She opened the door for John. I took a peek inside, and Ben was sitting on the cot, hands tied along with his feet. She shut the door as Ben looked from the corner of his eye.

"So, you hungry?"

"You have food?" I nodded.

"There was this pile of food just sitting in the middle of the woods, but no one knows where it came from."

"And you just took it?"

"Well, we're not about to just let it sit there, Ana Lucia."

"Right. You got any crackers?"

"I sure do," I said taking the bag off and unzipping it. "Here ya go. I'm guessing they have their own version of gold fish." She took the box and opened it.

"Not too bad."

"I'm gonna go take a nap. I'm beat. I've walked all day." I went to the sleeping area and laid on the bottom bed. It was a little packed, but better than sleeping outside.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "If you're asleep now, you'll be up all night."<p>

"Watch me. I'm the sleep queen."

"Okay. Don't blame me when you can't sleep," said Jack. "You slept all yesterday, then through the night, and then now. It's a little past noon, now."

"Whatever. I got some food for ya." I sat up rubbing my eyes. I noticed he had his pack on his back and it looked full.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out."

"To where?"

"To the line we're not suppose to cross. I'm gonna cross it." He said it so calm, my eyes almost fell out of my head.

"Why? What for?"

"I'm gonna try to trade _Henry. _I'll try not to be too long. I want you to go around and make sure no one is getting into trouble while I am gone. Anything you hear, I need to know as soon as I get back."

"If you get back? Jack, those people, we don't know them. They could kill you as soon as you hover your foot over that stupid made up line."

"Tiffany. I will be back. Promise. Now get up. You got a job to do."

"Yeah, I'll do it in ten more minutes," I said laying back down. "Have fun on your suicide trip." Jack smiled before walking out. I indeed sleep for ten more minutes. Mostly it felt like it. I think I slept for another hour or so. I was wide awake though as soon as I started walking. John was yelling, asking Ben if he had pushed the button.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's going on? John?"

"Nothing," he practically yelled hitting the door one more time.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"What about the button?" He didn't answer back. "What's his problem?"

"I think he's just stressed about his leg and all," Ana Lucia said. "And probably that damn button."

"It really seems to know how to work people. Jack's not back yet, huh?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Of course he's not." I sat down on the couch. I hope Jack was just joking about keeping my eyes on these people. I really didn't feel like checking up on them. Why? One word, lazy. I was the most lazy person ever. I was surprised that I'm able to keep a job. Well, now I probably don't even have one. Everyone out in the rest of the world probably thinks we're all dead. As much as my mom got on my nerves I really did miss her. I missed my friends. I missed food. I missed my bed and my dog. Oh no. My dog! I hope my mom doesn't even think about giving him away. I know that I'm still alive, but she doesn't. If we ever get back I pray that I'll still have him.

"What are you working on?"

"Just tinkering. I need something to do so I don't blow my brains out, you know?"

"Right. That is a mess I would not like to clean up. Keep up the good work."

"Ha-ha. Thanks for your concern. I'll try not to burden you with my death."

"Thank you," I said jokingly. "Do you think we'll ever get home, Ana?" She sighed.

"Honestly, if we don't die first, then yeah. I think we'll see home again." The alarm for the button started going off. It really was annoying.

"I got it," I said getting up. I walked over to the computer. If only it had computer games. I typed in 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. I wondered if they were just random numbers, or if they were in fact tied together somehow. Maybe some mathematician came up with the numbers giving them a meaning. I'll just stick with the randomness of the numbers. I sat back down and Ana and I talked and took turns pushing the button till John came back. He seemed content and calm.

"We pushed you're button," Ana Lucia said.

"It's not my button," he said with a light smile. "Sure," I though to myself.

"Where did you go?"

"I just needed to...stretch my legs." John walked back over to the computer. Ana Lucia and I looked at each other and shrugged. Whatever happened, it sure put him in a better mood. Which was nice. Jack still wasn't back now. It was dark out now.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ana said. I nodded.

"He better be. Or he's going to be in a lot of trouble. And I don't mean by the others."

* * *

><p>Yay. Another chapter done. Thanky ou for all the reviews. Everytime I got one, I was like, "Okay. I need to get that chapter done." But I'm glad I finally got it done. I'll try my hardest to post sooner.<p> 


End file.
